AliceJasper IPod challenge
by ThatOneQuirkyFangirl
Summary: Just a bunch of small one-shots that I wrote, it has a little something for eveyone! Fluff, Angst, Romance, you name it! T just to be safe!


**Hello people! So this is just going to be me doing the "Ipod shuffle challenge" for Alice and Jasper! I've never done this before so I'm sorry for the end product, haha! If you like it, review please? Anyway onto the challenge! Okay officially my WORST story ever! I apologize! I might have cheated and added a little more and fixed my grammar, sorry!**

**California Gurls remix (Jasper's P.O.V)**

"**Come on Jasper, what can it hurt?" Alice begged.**

"**Alice," I whined. "I don't like dancing"**

"**Please," she begged.**

**I gave in. She pulled us to the middle of the dance floor, everybody was staring. The techno beat was infectious and soon enough everyone was dancing. I began lifting up Alice in time to the rhythm in a kind of a swinging motion. Apparently I was doing something right because everyone was staring, most looked in awe. Or maybe they were stunned my Alice's beauty, I know I was! When the song ended I told Alice to go dance with Rose. They were dancing with such grace I was left baffled. Alice had on a beautiful sparkling top, I felt a burst of pride, she was all mine. What a good day!**

**Radio Gaga (Jasper's P.O.V)**

**It was the 3****rd**** week that I've been with Alice. I still wasn't used to being around humans yet, so I was struggling as she pulled us into the last store. She told me to wait for her outside the dressing room. I heard a really odd song playing in the store. Apparently everyone knew the song in the store. I knew this, because I saw several people, either swaying to the song, or humming it under their breath. I personally thought the song was really weird, Radio Gaga? Humans were queer, I was listening to song and I found myself thinking of Alice, of how much she changed my life. I realized I truly was lucky, who finds someone as beautiful and kind as Alice? Speaking of Alice she walked out in a stunning red dress. I just stared at her in awe, and she giggled, the sound of tinkling bells. Suddenly she went into my arms, and I was thinking of how much this made sense, you just had to listen hard enough. From that day forth, Radio Gaga has always been my favorite song, though you may no idea what the singer was talking about, I can't help you. Just enjoy the beauty in the mystery!**

**Fearless(Alice's P.O.V.)**

**He was hear Jasper! My Jasper! After so many yeara of waiting he finally came to me! I was so happy, though Jasper looked so miserable. I instantly hated this stranger named Maria for doing this to him! I found myself lost in thought staring at his absolute perfection. He looked better in person then he ever did in my visions. **

"**Alice?" He said, apparently he's been trying to get my attention.**

"**Yes?" I answered, flustered that I was caught staring.**

"**I – I think I love you." He said, well that wasn't what I was expecting and I'm physic! He leaned in a kissed me. It was . . . beautiful. I felt so full of bliss, that I ran into his arms, and whispered, "I love you too." And we stayed that way for the rest of the day.**

**Heavy in your Arms(Alice's P.O.V.)**

"**Jazz," I whispered. No answer, his head was on his knees and his hands were tight in his hair. So tight infarct, it looked painful, even for a vampire. He slipped again; not only that it was a little girl, and to make matters worse, Rosalie completely yelled at him, told him he was pathetic. He always hated himself when he slipped, it was my job as a mate to make him feel better. "Jazz, it wasn't your fault, I love you." **

**He surprised me, he completely yelled, "But why Alice? You put your trust in me and the only thing I do is let you down! You deserve someone who doesn't make you feel sad every other day! Someone who you don't have to watch constantly, because they might slip. I'm, pathetic Alice!" He then slowly fell to the ground again, "I'm sorry Alice, I shouldn't have yelled at you." He whispered, his voice sound so wretched, so afraid.**

"**Jasper I love you, you are so beautiful and strong, and you keep trying! It's so difficult for you, but you never give up! Jasper I love you!" He laid his head in my arms I stroked his hair and we remained that way until the sun came up.**

**Paparazzi (Alice's P.O.V.)**

**High school; the place was a paradise and a form of torture. I loved High school because I never experienced it when I was human, but I loathed it because everyone would always stare at us. Rose was used to it, she even enjoyed it to an extent, but I certainly didn't. For one, I really wasn't used to boys looking at me when Rosalie was in the same room, but I had my fair share of admirers. That was only a small part of it. To be honest, the part I absolutely hated was all of the girls staring and flirting with **_**my**_** Jazzy. I was on his arm the whole time! Didn't humans have some sense morale? Apparently not the flirtatious teenage girls gawking at **_**my**_** Jasper. Jasper looked down at me and smiled softly, obviously amused by my irritated emotions. Somehow he not only knew how I felt, but why. The look in his eyes said "I'm yours, no one else's," I snuggled into him. He was right they might stare and flirt. But Jazzy loved me, not them. For some reason stating it like, petty as it was, that made me smile.**

**The Story of Us (Alice's P.O.V.)**

**Jazz and I were having a fight, and I was the one who started it, to be honest I don't even know why I'm angry, I just am. Jazz tried to apologize for whatever I thought he did, but it just made me angrier! He didn't do anything wrong, and I knew that, I was just murderously angry at him! In my heart I **_**knew**_** we would get over this small bump, but my mind was telling me that this was it, I lost Jasper, he would be out of my reach forever. Taylor Swift's song, The Story Of Us came into my mind, great! I found myself humming it. How does she possibly know how every girl feels? Maybe she's a vampire, a mind reader and empathy. It could happen. For some reason that made me mad again, yay. I now just that much more irritable! That's it! I know why I'm mad! Who am I kidding; I silently walked into Jasper's arms and murmured my apology. Jazz looked so confused, oh well, our fight is over, and neither of us knew why we were mad, life is confusing, well at least females were.**


End file.
